


I Made This For You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, London era, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sentimental, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas thinks something is wrong with James, only to assured that is not the case.





	I Made This For You

All evening James has been fidgety and inattentive, through dinner, through the salon afterward, until finally Thomas has convinced himself that something dreadful has happened and James just didn’t want to bring it to his attention.

What can it be? Has he been reassigned? Has the admiralty removed him from his post? Is this their last night together with James’s posting as a convenient excuse? His heart sinks at the thought. But even if that were the case, James would still come to him. Thomas knows this. Nothing has changed between them, he’s certain of that. No, whatever it is troubling James, it is an outside force. Perhaps he’s having some sort of issue with another crew member and doesn’t think Thomas will want to trouble himself with such a small problem. Thomas is determined to make certain that James knows he will always listen, no matter how trivial James thinks a topic will be to him.

He ends the salon earlier than the usual hour, bidding everyone a swift goodnight. Usually he lets them linger in ones or twos, but not tonight.

Miranda gives him a look as she murmurs. “There is no need to rush our guests out the door quite so quickly, Thomas.”

“There’s something I need to discuss with James.” He murmurs back. “It’s important.”

Miranda nods in understanding, “Go to him.” She takes care of the few stragglers, escorting them to the door as Thomas makes his excuses and goes to look for James.

…who is nowhere to be found.

Thomas goes upstairs, but James is not waiting for him in the bedroom. He goes back downstairs, worried that James has left without speaking to him. Finally he sees the study door slightly ajar.

Thomas pushes it open and finds James standing by the globe, spinning it slowly with his fingertips. He looks up at the sound of Thomas’s footstep, his expression distracted.

“Have they all gone?”

“Yes.” Thomas goes to him. “Whatever it is, I want to help.”

“What?” James looks mildly surprised at this pronouncement. “Why? What’s happened? Did someone say something to you?”

“No. I thought something was amiss with you.”

“What, me?” James’s brow wrinkles in bewilderment. “No, there’s nothing wrong with me.” He moves over to stand beside Thomas’s desk, tapping his fingers on the wood aimlessly.

“Then why have you been acting like a schoolboy called before the headmaster all evening?” Thomas’s tone is slightly frustrated at James’s statement. He’s been concerned all damn evening and now James is telling him there’s nothing wrong, for god’s sake. How can that even be true?

James flushes at that. “Ah, well, hm.”

“There _is_ something!” Thomas exclaims. Not that he wants to be right on this topic, but he knew it. “Please tell me. I will do my best to help with whatever it is. I can-”

“Thomas.” James breaks through his attempts to help. “It’s not like that.”

Thomas subsides, waiting for James to tell him.

James sighs. “When I say it’s nothing, I mean it. It’s just…”

Right as Thomas practically wants to throttle him for his slowness to speak of whatever it is, James finally reaches into his pocket and takes out a small object. He places it on the desk between them.

It’s a small, exquisitely carved wooden ship, complete with sails and a trim tiny figure on the prow.

Thomas stares at it in wordless wonder.

“I made it.” James clears his throat. “For you.”

Thomas still can’t speak.

“It’s not much, obviously.” James says awkwardly, “Just a small token, of my…you know.” He swallows and continues. “So that you won’t forget me while I’m away.”

At that Thomas is finally stirred to speech. “Forget you?”

“We’re sailing with tomorrow’s tide. And I wanted to give you something.” James hesitates. “If you care to accept it. It’s no matter, truly.” He reaches out to pick up the ship, but Thomas’s hand closes over it first.

“I’ll treasure it.” he says quietly. “Thank you.”

James’s cheeks redden. “Think nothing of it.”

“Oh, but I do.” Thomas moves around the desk towards him. “I think very highly of you giving me a token of…what was it…?”

James swallows. “My affections.”

Thomas smiles. “Thank you.” He repeats as he leans down to kiss James’s waiting mouth.

 *  *  *

In the morning when James has made his farewells in time to meet the tide, Thomas lingers in bed a while longer. The small ship stands on the night stand where he can see it, bringing a smile to his lips.

 *  *  *

When Thomas had examined the ship more closely later in bed, he had noticed something.

“This figurehead has no breasts.”

“Very observant of you.” James yawns sleepily from the pillow beside him. “That’s because it’s not a lady, or a mermaid or a siren for that matter.”

“Who is it then?” Thomas gazes at it curiously.

James reaches a hand up to curl his finger through Thomas’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s Odysseus, returning home to his beloved. Now, kiss me and go to sleep.”

 


End file.
